Straw Hat's Separation Serial
Straw Hat's Separation Serial are the series of cover pages that tells what happened to the other eight Straw Hat Pirates after the crew was sent away on the Saboady Archipelago by Kuma. Each story covers two chapters per member, and they all take place during Luffy's 3 arcs; the Amazon Lily arc, Impel Down arc and Marineford arc. They are being shown in the anime during Luffy's travel from Impel Down to Marineford in the anime. The "Mini-Arcs" 1. Sanji's "Resisting in Kamabakka" (サンジの地獄(カマバッカ)よりお気を確かに Sanji no Kamabakka yori oki wo tashikani) Length: Ch. 543-544 Short Summary: Sanji was sent by Bartholomew Kuma to Kamabakka Kingdom, where he was trying to escape the nightmare which he calls 'Hell'. However, he seems to have been turned into one of the island's okamas. Chapter Titles: *1. Adventures on the Isle of No Escape (Ch. 543) *2. Maidens Through and Through (Ch. 544) 2. Robin's "How Terrible You People Are" (ロビンのひどい事するわ Robin no hidoi koto suru wa) Length: Ch. 545-546 Short Summary: Robin was sent by Bartholomew Kuma to Tequila Wolf, where she was trying to escape the place. Luckily for her, the place is soon liberated by the Revolutionaries. Chapter Titles: *1. Adventure in the Country of Labor (Ch. 545) *2. The Liberators of Slaves - The Revolutionaries Army Comes (Ch. 546) 3. Franky's "This Week Is No Good" (フランキーの今週のおれダメだ'' Furankī' no konshū no ore dame da)'' Length: Ch. 548-549 Short Summary: Franky was sent by Bartholomew Kuma to Karakuri, where he is chased by wild cyborg animals. There, he happens to stumble across the house where Dr. Vegapunk was born. Chapter Titles: *1. Wild Cyborg Animals (Ch. 548) *2. The House Where Dr. Vegapunk Was Born (Ch. 549) 4. Usopp's "I'll-Die-If-I'm-On-My-Own Disease" (ウソップの一人じゃ死ぬ病 Usoppu no hitori ja shinu byō) Length: Ch. 550-551 Short Summary: Usopp was sent by Bartholomew Kuma to the Boin Archipelago. There, he and his companion, Heracles, find a forest full of food, resulting in Usopp getting very fat. Chapter Titles: *1. The Boin Archipelago: A Forest of Gluttony (Ch. 550) *2. Usopp Gets Fat (Ch. 551) 5. Chopper's "I'm Not Food You Assholes" (チョッパーの食いモンじゃねェぞ コノヤロー Choppā no kuimon janēzo konoyarō) Length: Ch. 552, 554 Short Summary: Chopper was sent by Bartholomew Kuma to Torino Kingdom. There, he narrowly escapes the natives who were trying to make him into stew, just before the natives get attacked by gigantic birds. Chapter Titles: *1. Tanuki Stew on the Run (Ch. 552) *2. Humans and Birds in Battle (Ch. 554) 6. Nami's "Weather Report" (ナミのウェザーリポート Nami no Wezā Ripōto) Length: Ch. 555-556 Short Summary: Nami was sent by Bartholomew Kuma to Weatheria, a small sky island where the scientific study of weather is conducted. There, the scientists hold a meeting and Nami is impressed with their ability to control the weather. Chapter Titles: *1. Business at Weatheria, the Legendary Sky Island (Ch. 555) *2. Weather Science on Weatheria (Ch. 556) 7. Brook's "Lodgings and Panties Repayment" (ブルックの一宿一パンツのご恩返し Burukku no isshuku ippantsu no go'ongaeshi) Length: Ch. 557-558 Short Summary: Brook was sent by Bartholomew Kuma to Namakura Island. Just as Brook is about to see a girl's panties, she is kidnapped by members of the Longarms, and Brook is surprised that none of the villagers are willing to go after her. He then sits down to write a song . Chapter Titles: *1. People Who Don't Fight (Ch. 557) *2. Satan Composes A Melody (Ch. 558) 8. Zoro's "Where the Hell Are They? What a Pain in the Ass" (ゾロのあいつらどこだ世話がやける Zoro no aitsura doko da sewa ga yakeru) Length: Ch. 559-560 Short Summary: Zoro was sent by Bartholomew Kuma to Kuraigana Island, the same location that Perona had been sent to. After being bandaged and healed by the former enemy, the two seemed to be wary of each other. However, some brand of trust seems to have grown between them, as Perona returned Zoro's swords and the two casually wander through the ruins of the island. Later, he encounters an unknown swordsman. Chapter Titles: *1. The Giant Gravestone Outside the Ruins (Ch. 559) *2. A Shadow Draws Near (Ch. 560) Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, the cover stories were animated with varying differences to their manga counterparts. With Nami, the anime version of her coverstory differed very lightly from the manga with some slight interactions and antics added to the plot. With Franky, the anime version of his coverstory is covered with filler content from Episode 418. Having been installed with Darjeeling Tea due to no cola available, Franky continues acting like a gentleman. Kitton, Franky's child host, tries to get Franky back to his wild nature by dumping him deep in a forest filled with cyborg animals. The plan backfires but fortunately Franky reverts to his former self momentarily to save Kitton. Out of fuel, the two enter Vegapunk's lab in hopes of finding cola.One Piece Anime - Episode 453, The coverstories of Nami and Franky are animated. Nami weather.JPG|Nami's serial finale in the anime franky_vegapunk.JPG|Franky's serial finale in the anime Related Articles *Story Arcs *Chapters and Volumes *Straw Hat Pirates References Site Navigation Category:Cover Story Category:Straw Hat Pirates